In recent years, a resistance-change memory cell including a variable resistance element and a non-ohmic element (diode and the like) attracts attention. This memory cell is a cross-point memory cell which can be formed in a pillar shape between two crossing selection wires. Therefore, this can easily achieve higher-level integration and large capacity.
In the past, this resistance-change memory cell is manufactured by the following process when the memory cell is processed. The process includes: (1) depositing a memory cell material, (2) depositing a mask material for processing the memory cell material, (3) patterning the mask material by photolithography, and (4) anisotropically etching the memory cell material.
However, this process not only requires complicated processing steps because it is necessary to process the memory cell material at a time, but also requires the mask material having a sufficient thickness that can withstand the anisotropic etching. Therefore, this increases the aspect ratio during the anisotropic etching, and there is a problem in that it is impossible to ensure processing margin.